Like the Fire and the Ice
by Sakurani
Summary: Ella una princesa , El, el chico mas mujeriego que pudo existir...por una apuesta Él tendra que enamorar a la princesa del colegio...pero no sera tan facil como piensa...MIMATO
1. La Apuesta

**Capitulo 1: Apuesta**

**P.O.V Matt**

Era el dia más lluvioso que podia existir en toda la historia de los dias lluviosos...estaba solo en mi casa y en mi habitacion, no podia creer lo devil que habia sido al aceptar esa estupida apuesta...que ahora me carcomia por dentro...si, claro como si fuera tan facil enamorar a la princesita del colegio , esa niña superficial , engreida , frivola , tonta , y muchas cosas más que yo odiaba en una chica...pero claro , como no tenia nada que hacer , acepte esa maldita apuesta

_*Flash Back*_

_-uhhh , Matt , jajajaja que paso?...y la de esta semana? _

_-a que te refieres idiota?_

_-a la nena que deberias llevar a tu habitacion esta semana?_

_-realmente...no era tan buena como parecia.._

_-a quien escojiste?_

_-a...Nauki Oronu_

_-QUE?..como que no esta buena...esa es una angelita bajada del cielo..._

_-claro...como TÚ digas_

_-bueno , bueno...mira ya que no tienes nada que hacer...apostemos_

_-que apostamos?_

_-umm...nose...quizas mi auto favorito_

_Tai era un chico muy adinerado , al igual que mi familia , pero ese bebe que tenia guardado en su cochera era lo que yo no podia tener...asi que...me arriesgaria , sea cual sea la apuesta_

_-esta bien...de que trata la apuesta?_

_-miras a la ''princesita'' de alla?_

_.quien?..Mimi Tachikawa?_

_-si...enamorala y acuestate con ella en un mes...si lo haces tendras mi auto por lo que resta del año...sino.._

_-si no que?_

_-Me daras tu guitarra favorita y podre hacer lo quiera con ella..._

_-ok_

_-aceptas?_

_-si...claro que acepto...eso sera muy facil_

_-jajaja..si tu lo dices_

_*Fin flash Back*_

Y ahora tenia que arreglarmelas para poder enamorar a la hija del director...aunque no debe ser dicficl..pues es una cabeza hueca y no sabe escojer a sus novios...claro creo que en toda su vida a tenia mas novios que nubes en el cielo...asi que se podia decir que era una de las chicas malas...jajajaja...una princesa como una perra...eso si era gracioso

Derrepente sono el timbre...y claro fui a abrir...

-hola hermano

-hola t.k...porque tan serio?

-escuche lo de la apuesta

-en donde? de quien?

-de Tai...estaba en casa de Kari y...

-Cuando tu no estas en casa de Kari?

-ya , ya...ese no es el tema...como se te ocurre apostar que enamoraras a la hija del director y que depaso te acostaras con ella?

-ese no es asunto tuyo , mocoso

-mira Matt , esa chica es muy dificil...y ademas si le haces daño tu seras expulsado del colegio

-Si lose...pero no me importa, y porfavor deja de gritarme quieres?

-okay...bueno , yo ya cumpli con mi papel de advertirte...alla tu si no me haces caso

-adios

-adios, hermano

Cerre la puerta de una patada...quien se creia t.k para decirme que debia hacer o no...solo es un niño...arghh

Toda esta absurda apuesta comenzaria mañana , y no perderia ni un segundo , lograria que MIMI TACHIKAWA se enamorara de mi


	2. Esto se pone dificil

**Hola a todos , quiero agradecer a DimeSando y a Blueflower21 por los reviews que me dejaron y que me dieron la confianza para seguir este fic...como siempre Digimon no es mio ni sera mio...lastimosamente (T.T)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Esto se pone dificil.

P.O.V Matt

Llegue al colegio temprano, pues no habia podido dormir la noche anterior...como se suponia que hiba a enamorar a esa...niña.

Me apoye en una de las paredes de nuestro salon...cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, llevaba el uniforme comun, la falda negra y el saco azul, pero ella le habia puesto un toque personal, en el saco habia un prendedor rosa...demasiado rosa.

-Hola Tachikawa-saludé

-hola...Ishida-respondio evitando mirarme

-Que pasa?-le pregunte

-lo lamento...pero no quiero que me vean contigo...-respondio sonrojada

-porque no?-me acerque mas a ella

-porque...yo...tengo una reputacion que cuidar-me dijo

-tú?..jajaja, por Dios Tachikawa, porque no dejas de fingir inocenscia?-le recrimine

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?- respondio enojada

-relajate Mimi...disculpa...-le dije alejandome de ella

-no te preocupes...debo irme-me dijo y desaparecio por la puerta

* * *

P.O.V Mimi

Salí del salon de clases casi volando...al parecer Tai tenia razon en lo que me dijo

_Flash Back_

_-Hey..Mimi, esperame - grito el castaño_

_-Hola Tai..que pasa?-le pregunte_

_-vengo a advertirte...-dijo preocupado_

_-advertirme?..de que?-le pregunte con curiosidad_

_-Yamato Ishida...ha hecho una apuesta contra con tonto y se supone que si te enamora y se acuesta contigo el ganara algo-dijo sin mirarme_

_-QUE?-grité_

_-Mira Mimi , yo te quiero mucho porque eres una de mis amigas de la infancia , por eso , ten mucho cuidado con el -me dijo tomando mi mano ente las suyas_

_-esta bien Tai...vamos?-le dije con una sonrisa_

_-lo lamento..tengo que esperar a Kari_

_-ohh...bueno..nos vemos despues_

_-adios...Mimi_

_-Adios Tai_

_Fin Flash Back_

Empeze a caminar por los pasillos...habia sido un error haber venido con mi papá tan temprano al colegio...derrepente sentí que alguien me seguia, me puse nerviosa pero no deje de caminar , mas bien apresure mi caminar, llegue al patio y deje de sentir esa sensacion , me asegure de que nadie me viera y entre al salon de musica (quedaba al otro lado del patio...no nos dejan entrar alli ). Saque mi Diario y empeze a escribir:

_''Querido Diario:_

_Hoy Tai me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ese tal Ishida...y creo que tiene razón, lo noto muy diferente conmigo...no puedo creer lo idiota que ha sido al apostar mi vida._

_Bien , el va a tener que pagar por todo esto...se lo voy a poner bien dificil...que nunca mas va a volver a jugar con una sola chica en lo que resta de su estupida vida''_

_

* * *

_

**Lamento que este capitulo sea corto..pero no se con que mas llenarlo.**

**Po otro lado espero sus reviews para saber si les a gustado o les desagrada algo**

**Atte**

**$akuran¡!**


	3. El plan se poneen marcha

**Capitulo 3 : El plan se pone en marcha**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en los capitulos anteriores...este capitulo tratare de hacerlo mas largo para satisfacerlas!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS...Y ahora aqui el cap 3**

**

* * *

**

-Este si que habia sido un mal día para mi...primero tenía que enterarme sobre esa estupida apuesta , luego había olvidado la tarea de Historia y Biologia...y para colmo ahora salia tarde del colegio , esto ultimo por culpa de mi papá que me mando a llamar y me tivo una hora esperando...arghh!-pensaba Mimi mientras salía del colegio a paso lento

-porqué sales tan tarde Tachikawa? -pregunto cierto rubio que se habia quedado en el colegio

- que te importa Ishida - respondio molesta la princesita

-ay...Mimi...que te pasa? -pregunto mientras recogia un mechon que se le habia caido a la castaña

-no me toques -decia mientras se alejaba- y además lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo , ok?

-relajate belleza - trato de tranquilizar a Mimi

-No me digas que hacer, ok?...y una cosa más,crees que soy tonta?...que caigo a los brazos del primer estupido que pasa delante mio?-inquirio una mimi furiosa

-que?...a..a que te refieres? - preguntó perplejo

-nada...ahora largate

-no me da la gana , princesa

-entonces MUERETE!

Mimi le grito esa frase y empezo a acelerar el paso hacia su hogar , cuando la mano del rubio la detuvo e hizo que Mimi volteara a verlo a los ojos, Empezo a acercarse a la joven Tachikawa , por lo que esta retrocedia hasta que choco con una pared...esto ya era muy malo

-porque Demonios tenia que ser yo?...que le he hecho a Yamato, siempre he sido buena con él y nunca lo moleste...como es que llegue a esto?- se preguntaba Mimi para si misma

Matt miraba las lagrimas que salian de los ojos de Mimi, despues miraba sus labios...y volvia a los ojos. No lo penso dos veces y seco las lagrimas de Mimi con pequeños besos en los parpados, para luego dirigirse a los labios de la castaña.

Al principio era un beso un poco torpe , pero luego de unos segundos era un beso apasionado , Mimi solo se dejaba guiar por los labios de Matt...y disfrutaba de las sensaciones que producian lo labios de ese chico sobre los suyos.

Mientras tanto Matt rodeaba a Mimi por la cintura y la presionaba mas contra el muro...empezó a esparcir caricias sobre el rostro de la chica...despues sin permiso de nadie introdujo su lengua en la boca de Mimi...la que se quedo helada al sentir un intruzo en su boca, pero su lengua se acostumbro a el que empezaron una danza juntos.

No sabian cuanto duro ese beso...pero la falta de aire los hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que aun estaban en el mundo real.

-Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Mimi

-que cosa?-Matt la miro mientras le formulaba otra pregunta

-El beso , idiota

-heyy! cuidado con tus palabras reina...y lo hize por que queria

-ahh...bueno yo...yo ya me voy

-ok

Mimi se acomodo el uniforme y empezo a caminar pero unos labios la detuvieron...ese chico rubio que la acababa de besar...la volvia loca

-Adios...Mimi

-Chao, Matt

Mimi se detuvo por unos segundos , pero luego reanudo su camino...

P.O.V SORA

Llegue a la casa de los Tachicawa , para ver a mi mejor amiga Mimi,

-Buenas Tardes, se encuentra Mimi?

-la señorita Tachikawa aun no ha llegado

-pero como que aun no ha llegado...

-si gusta puede esperarla en su habitacion

-si, muchas gracias Teodore

-no hay de que

Subi a la segunda planta y fui directo a la 3ra puerta a la derecha, que tenia colgado un cartel con el nombre de la propietaria de esa habitacion.

Entre y me sente en uno de los sillones rosa que habia alli adentro, cuando a los 40 minutos aparecio una chica alta , castaña , con el uniforme del colegio y acalorada

-Mimi Tachikawa...me puedes explicar porque...

-Sora , no me retes, si?...estoy muy cansada

-bueno...esta bien , en todo caso me voy...adios

-perdoname Sora , mañana hablamos , adios

Cerre la puerta y sali con cuidado...Mimi me devia una explicacion...y me la hiba a dar

* * *

Mimi

No tenia ganas de nada...solo de escribir en mi diario lo que acababa de psar hoy...de las caricias que recibi de Ishida...del beso que me dio ese chico rubio...y como el peor dia de mi vida habia cambiado drasticamente.

* * *

P.O.V Matt

Acababa de llegar a mi casa y sin esperar nada me encerre en mi cuarto...bien , el plan hiba en perfectas condiciones ya estaba empezado a caer esa tonta de Mimi Tachikawa en mis redes...y todo lo que aposte con Tai lo cumpliria en menos de un mes...jaja

-Matt..eres un estupid y lo sabes-decia mi conciencia

Cogi mi guitarra y empeze a tocar, mientras empezaban a fluir un mar de sentimientos , de sensaciones , de imagenes de aquel beso del cual no me poda olvidar...talves estaba cometiendo un error al hacerle eso a tachikawa...porque yo ya estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella.

* * *

**Espero qe les haya gustado...y de nuevo Gracias a todas por sus reviews. C=...ahora , si quieren ayudarme en el fic...o les gustaria darme algunas ideas para los proximos capitulos solo escribanlo en un comentario!**

**Atte**

**$akuran¡!**


	4. Ayudame

**Holaa! **

**buenoo Gracias por los magnificos reviews! deverdad se los agradezco...**

**y ahora..AQUI ESTA EL CAP 4**

* * *

4.- Ayudame...

P.O.V Mimi

Ya era Jueves...el penultimo dia de clases de esta semana...y porfin podria ir al club junto con Sora y Kari para platicar un rato,pero

-Hola Tachikawa

-que tal Ishida

-hahaha, creo que con lo que paso ayer, deberiamos hablarnos por tu, no crees?

-probablemente...

-entonces...Mimi , que te parece si el sabado salimos a tomar un cafe y luego vamos al cine

-desde cuando eres tan...umm...conciderado quizas?

-desde que te vi, preciosa

-dejate de payasadas y pasas por mi a mi casa a las 2 pm, esta bien?

-como tu digas lindura

-y...por favor , llamame por mi nombre

-esta bien Mimi

.Adios, Matt

-Adios , Mimi

Matt se me acerco peligrosamente y me robo un beso...pero se quedo a escasos milimetros de mis labios , que desesperadamente buscaron sus labios y se enfrascaron en un beso apasionado.

-bueno , Ahora si Mimi

-Chao Matt

-Chao Mimi

Me aleje a paso rapido...necesitaba hablar con alguien que me ayudara y me comprendiera...Sora no porque fue la ex de Matt , Kari...le contaria a su nuevo novio , T.K...entonces...YOLEI"! claro , ella se la pasaba leyendo revistas sobre esto , asi que ella si podria ayudarme

Cambie el rumbo de mis pasos mecanicamente...pero para mi mala suerte iba tan apresurada que no vi al chico de cabellos negros que caminaba delante mio...

-valla , valla...al parecer esta niña no sabe pedir disculpas-dijo el chico levantandose

-lo...lo lamento,-dije temerosamente

-ahora eso no es suficiente-dijo tomandome por el brazo

-que...que hace?-pregunte mientras trataba de librarme de su agarre

-me recompenzaras princesa...vamos-dijo mientras me arrastraba

-NO!-dije mientras con todas mis fuerzas me movia para librarme de su agarre

-avanza antes de que te haga algo peor-dijo amenazadoramente

-que quiere ddecir...-pregunte con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-tu decides...si vamos ahora sera algo lindo ...si te pones asi de lisa, te ira peor-me dijo mientras se detenia aver mi busto

-AAALEJESSSE!-grite con las fuerzas que me quedaban , pero al parecer no me hizo caso

Me llevo a un callejon sin salida y comenzo a acercarse a mi peligrosamente , yo retrosedia , pero llego un momento que choque contra la pared...ya no tenia escapatoria. El sujeto comenzo a acercarse y a aprisionarme màs contra su cuerpo, de la nada comezo a recorrerme con su mano , primero mis rodillas lugo fue subiendo lentamente hasta mi muslo , para entrar luego en la falda y empezar a recorrer con su dedo mi feminidad por encima de la ropa interior.

No habia nada màs que hacer...no podia pedir auxilio porque estaba segura de que nadie me oiria...ahora...todo estaba perdido, senti como metia sus dedos en mi parte intima , los metia y los sacaba , los volvia a meter y los volvia a sacer creando un vaiven interminable...empeze a derramar lagrimas de la impotencia que tenia. se alejo de mi durante un momento...tenia que aprovecharlo auinque supiera que el no llegaria...

-AYUDA!-grite sabiendo que nunca me oirian

El chico solto una carcajada y me volvio a aprisionar...pero aparecio un chico de cabellos rubios que comenzo a golpear a ese sujeto , cuando lo dejo inconciente se acerco a mi

-estas bien?-pregunto notando las lagrimas de mis ojos

-si-logre decir entre sollosos

-Tranquilizate-trato de tranquilizarme

-Quien eres?-inquiri

-Soy Michael y tu?-pregunto

-M-Mimi -dije tratando de que me entendiera

-Donde vives?-pregunto mientras me tomaba en brazos

-n-no quier-ro ir a m-mi c-cas-sa-volvi a tratar de hablar

-Como te sientes?-dijo mientras tomaba otra direccion

-m-me s-sient-to s-sucia-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la castaña

-Oye, Mimi , no te importa que vallamos a mi casa?-regunto

-Esta Bien-dije màs relajada

Comenzamos a platicar , el trataba de hacerme olvidar esa sensacion de suciedad. Finalmente llegamos a su casa y me dijo que me bañara , que asi talvez esa sensacion desaparecia- Asenti y asi lo hize. Me desnude y entre a la bañera. Mientras el agua caliente corria por mi cuerpo , la sensacion de suciedad desaparecia lentamente. Cuando porfin , ya no sentia nada , cerre la llave del agua y tome una de las toallas del estante. Me seque con ella y finalmente me volvi a vestir.

Sali del baño y le agradeci a Michael.

-Donde vives?-pregunto

-Conoces la zona rica de Odaiba?-pregunte como respuesta

-claro, ahora mismop estamos en ella-dijo con una sonrisa

-No sabia que vivias por el mismo barrio que yo-sonrei

-yo tampoco , te llevo-se ofrecio

-esta bien.

Bajamos en completo silencio y subimos a un auto ultimo modelo en color negro

A los pocos minutos estube en mi casa , en mi habitacion y durmiendo placidamente en mi cama

* * *

P.O.V Matt

Al Dia siguiente , porfin viernes , llegue temprano al colegio.

Empezaron allegar los demàs alumnos cuando sono el timbre de inico de clases.

-Bien , Bien , buenos dias alumnos.-dijo el rpofesor- Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo.-Michael Washington

-Buenos dias , Soy Michale Washington y espero que seamos amigos-se presento

-Tome asiento junto a Tachikawa-

Empezo a caminar se sento junto a Mimi.

-Hola Mimi, como te encuentras?-pregunto

-bien , gracias-dijo sonriendole

bien, bien...QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIA AQUI?

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado el cap...perdon por la tardanza , pero no sabia si meter o no a Michale. hasta que porfin me decidi.**

**PERDONENME!**

**Atte **

**Sakurani**


End file.
